


Wendy's World

by Dude_With_Attitude



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anti-gravity falls au, F/M, New Scenes, Re-Telling, making it up as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude_With_Attitude/pseuds/Dude_With_Attitude
Summary: Some would say that having the occasional alien abduction, or the local bigfoot visiting the town is a big deal, and you'd be right. Though for Wendy it's just another day in the office.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was beading down on Wendy as she biked her way up the path to the Mystery Shack. She had been working there for a couple of days now and though she had her reservations, the Pines family were good enough people. 

Hopping off her bike, she walked the rest of the way. 

The 'Mystery Shack' has seen her fair share of renovations in her time. Though she couldn't help but think - with the fallen 'S' sprawled across the roof - this was as good as it was going to get. She supposes that it gave off an outdoorsy feeling, that would give tourists a glimpse of an antiquated part of America. The part that manages to stay rooted in it's superstitious culture. 

Finding a nice lamp post, Wendy looped her bike lock around it and headed inside to find it locked. Well, that's just perfect. The one time that she decided to actually be on time for something, it's locked.

Wendy presses her face against the window. Cupping her hands around her eyes to get a better view inside. Only to find it empty, except for the merchandise. 

Other than that, no one else was inside. 

When she gets a hold of Soos she's gonna-, 

_Vmm, Vmm!_

Fishing it out she was surprised to see Soos's name flash across her screen. Her anger dying with the message she opened it and raised her eyebrows reading it. She doubted that what Soos was suggesting was illegal, but a lack of a plan spurred her toward the back of the Mystery Shack.

She looked at her watch. When Dipper told her to come in ‘bright and early’ she didn’t know exactly what time that was. This was the last time she woke up 'bright and early' though. She was going to at least get another 20 minutes of sleep in, just before she was due to work. 

Turning the corner she saw the their backyard, which was surprisingly well kept. If Mr. Pines could apply the same amount of effort to the weeds and grass, then the Shack wouldn't be half as bad!

Wendy stared at the garden, admiring the look of the evenly cut grass, as she walked towards the backdoor. For the second time today Soos interrupted her. Banging his hands against the window panes in a muffled yell, "Hey! Wendy, in here! Can you hear me?!"

She motions for him to keep it down and without further hesitation she walked through the door, this time not finding it locked.

Soos was already sitting on the table when she walked in. Seeing her here, Soos pulled up a chair next to him for her. To which she happily took it. 

He had an open magazine in front of him. From what she could tell it was obviously an old issue. The wear and tear on the thing could probably be carbon dated back to Grunkle Stans time. Still though, Soos didn't seem to mind. 

"Human size hamster ball? That sound's amazing, dude!", he exclaimed.

Mabel followed by a tired looking Dipper appeared in the kitchen just as he said that. "Eh, it's not as great as you might think." 

Wendy glanced sideways over to the twins. Who were still in their pajama's. Mabel was a little more put together than her twin. Whose hair was still tousled and his eyes had impressive eye bags underneath them. 

"Trust us on that." Dipper said starting up the stove, "The money for it is also not worth it." He continued to put on a kettle. The recipe for coffee, Wendy thinks to herself. 

"So, what's on the menu today, Dippingsauce?"

Dipper yawned, "What do you want?" 

"Bacon!"

"Pancakes!"

Wendy was surprised when Soos yelled out his order. They're not at all weirded out by this? I mean… She remembered meals with her family were always… brutal. It was a battle for survival. Sometimes you'd have to resort to dirty tricks to get that last piece of a chicken wing - the part she was a devotee to .

"Wendy?" 

She sat up straighter having her name being called, "No thank you." She didn't for her voice to sound so clipped, it just came out that way with him, "I already ate." She debated it with herself, but quickly threw him a small apologetic smile. Truth was she hadn't eaten anything yet, but she didn't trust him to handle her food, yet. 

He easily smiled back at her, and took out the ingredients to make their breakfast. 

Wendy breathed in and sighed heavily. Another crisis averted - kind of… There wasn't anything inherently wrong with Dipper, it was because there wasn't a darn thing wrong about him. I mean, he wasn't squeaky clean like Tad Strange, but even Tad - with his all too normal attitude - fitted right in, in Gravity falls. 

Dipper on the other hand was on another level. There are plenty of things wrong about him, sure, but it was like he was actively trying to commit those mistakes…

I mean just the other day, she saw him working out in the parking lot. His usual vest was gone and whatever exposed skin he had was starting to tan. 

Just as she was about to turn away to re-price the Mystery Shack stock. She just so happened to see him turn his head from side to side as if to check if anyone was watching, which grabbed at her attention again. 

Dipper walked to where he put his vest down and pulled out a can of Pitt soda and the weirdo started pouring it all over his face! 

She went to find Soos and make him see what she's seeing, but when she returned with the pudgy boy in tow. He was gone.

"I'm telling you, Soos! He was drowning in it!"

Soos began to sweep the floor again, "So? I do that too sometimes. That doesn't make me a weirdo."

She threw her hands up clearly frustrated in not being believed, "He had his EYES open all the time when he was doing it! That's not normal and besides, you'd cool off with water not soda."

Despite her best efforts to the contrary, her protests fell on deaf ears. Soos a stalwart paragon to his friend remained unchanged. In the end all she got were weird looks and apparently had made Stan a richer man because of the prices she hopped up.

In no time at all, Dipper had a plate full of pancakes and bacon.

Wendy had to admit, they smelled fantastic. 

They were soon joined by the Pine's two Grunkle's. Wendy found it funny to look at Soos's eyes fill with hero worship, for Wendy it was a bit jarring to be surrounded by twins early in the morning. 

"Alright, you knuckleheads, it's Monday, you know what that means?" 

Mabel and Dipper rolled their eyes, but smiled knowingly. Even Soos seemed to recognize what day it was today and was bouncing up and down on his chair so hard that he was moving the table. 

"Happy Birthday?" Wendy offered. Mabel snickered and Wendy found feeling a bit proud of fitting into their group nicely. 

Stan 2, as she dubbed him, was not so keen on the snark, "I assure you it's not our birthday, Gwendolyn." She cringed at the use of her full name, "And the only way if it were is if it was a leap year, which I can also tell you that, that is not the case." He went back to reading the newspaper, completely missing her stink eye.

Wanting to take control of the conversation again Stanley grabbed the newspaper from his twin brother and pushed the front page to Wendy, "No, it's family fun day, we’re going to take a day off from work to, y'know… have another bonding type deal."

"Wait, wait, you've had this before?" Wendy asked, no to one in particular. 

Mabel was the one to answer her, "Yeah! Grunkle Stan makes us do this every once in a while, when they get back from a trip, or when the stars are juuuust right, he takes us fishing."

Grunkle Stan reappeared again, When did he leave? Wendy asked herself. He was out of his pajamas and in shorts.

"Not this time, you dunderheads! This time we're going camping!"

Soos couldn't hold in his excitement and began yelling indescribably, "We'll be closing the shack so that we can spend quality time duude!" 

Soos's demeanor was infectious and soon Wendy was getting excited herself, beyond her better judgement she grabbed a bop tart from Soos's plate and bites into it. He didn't seem to notice as he kept talking to Mr. Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was thankfully slow and enjoyable. All thanks to Stanford vetoing the decision to have him drive instead of his twin brother. That was another crisis averted, but she can't help but think that there were more to come. She sighs silently, but smiles anyways, it's never a dull moment with the Pines is it?

She looked sideways at the passenger next to her. Soos was practically jumping out of his seat in excitement. The seatbelt reigning him in several times until it unexpectedly goes taut and pulls him down to his seat making Soos cough.

She grins, only out of reflex, but it serves him right for not telling her about the trip!

When she remembered that she hadn't packed for the trip Wendy asked him why hadn't he told her, to which he replied that he wanted to surprise her.

"Surprise..." Soos told her weakly. 

Her only response was for her to narrow her eyes further. She was not looking forward to having to bike her way down to her house and then back up again. So when Mabel offered to stop by her place before they went to the lake, Wendy had taken it.

Unfortunately, her house was deep in the woods, so when they came to a small, but often traveled path to her house. The Pines were all left waiting for her on the side of the road. So she was going to have to make this quick.

In a flash, she ran across the forest to the familiar path of her house, where she quickly unlocked the door and flung it open. Running up the stairs - two steps at a time - she reached her room and took a moment to catch her breath. 

Her eyes darted around her room trying to remember where she had put her 'apocalypse bag'.

A memory passed through her head. Her dad took her out for another one of their 'apocalypse training'. Except this time almost out of character her dad, who was known for being the 'manliest man' around, was in a panicked trance. Like he was a man on a mission.

After arriving on their usual spot. Her dad practically threw his pack down, startling her and if she was being honest scared her too.

"Wendy!" he screamed. "Start a fire."

She looked up at the sky and noticed that there was still light out and told him so.

"Do as I say, Gwendolyn!"

It was one thing for him to bring her all the way out here, but now he's using her full name? What was going on?

She slipped her bag off and got to work with the fire. After she had done that, her dad made her do a bunch of other things that they had done the past year. At the end of it, Wendy felt like she could live off the land.

She hit fast forward in her mind and saw herself chucking her bag on the floor and sweeping it under the bed.

Diving underneath, she found it collecting dust. 

She grabbed it and hastily removed some stuff that didn't involved fishing or camping and put together the basic necessities that she would be needing for the trip.

The pack and the trip was put together by her dad and he called it 'apocalypse training' though Wendy suspected it was his own, manly, way of spending time with her and her brothers. 

She debated whether or not to take her signature bomber hat, but tossed it in her bag anyways. She argued that it was going to get colder later in the night. Nodding to herself she zipped it up. Satisfied that she got most of her things together and ran back to the car, where they were waiting for her.

They’ve been on the road for 10 minutes, Wendy saw the forests traded in for open sky and felt the car slow down. She unbuckles her seatbelt knowing that they've arrived to their destination. 

The lake was surrounded on all sides by steep mountains. It had changed, or rather the scene hadn't quite matched up in her head. But there was no denying that this was Lake Gravity Falls.

She breathed in the smell of the lake. There was a pine scented car freshener hanging in Stan's rearview mirror. That, sort of, gave a faint scent of pine trees if she closed her eyes and concentrated. It doesn't beat the real thing though. 

Standing in-between the forest and the lake she caught the whiff of actual pine trees and algae carrying over through the lake. The wind passing in her hair, she closed her eyes. Savoring the sensation. This… This is what she was missing all that time in the city. Sure, there were parks. It had a nice selection of trees all arranged in an unnatural fashion. It wasn't just the smell either. It was everything about forests - in general. Like, she could explore for hours on end in a forest and not get bored. 

"Yeah, it's not much to look at is it?"

Wendy jumped a little at the sound of Dippers voice, "Yeah… I mean, uh no? It's just I've missed this place." She said dumbly. Wendy couldn't help be a bit miffed at him. How long had he been standing there? 

"Hey, Dipper!"

Mabel's call made them both turn to her, "We could use a little help?"

He rolls his eyes, annoyed at his sister, but goes to help her, "Did you remember to put the trim up?"

"Uhh, duh? Of course I did." 

Wendy tuned out the twins bickering in the background. The shimmering lake blinking back at her. Breathing in deeply again all she could smell was the rotting algae hanging in the air. 

Dipper went to the winch control to begin lowering the 'Stan O'War 2' into the water. However, before he did Mabel quickly turned around and lifted the trim up. Just in time for the water to hit the hull of the boat. 

Wendy quickly joined Soos and immediately noticed was his hat. In fact, it wasn’t just him. All of them were wearing matching hats with their names poorly crossed-stitched onto it. Even the fastidious Stanford was wearing one as well. 

She didn't think laughing would help the situation, but she couldn't help it. They looked ridiculous, even Soos looked like he was part of the Pines family - as an extended member. 

Stanford, who was already on the boat, steered the 'Stan O'War 2' to the dock so that the rest of the group could join in. When it was Wendy's turn to hop on. Grunkle Stan pulled her aside, “Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute." He pulled out a similar looking hat from behind his back and placed it on her head, "Pow! Now, you've got one too!"

She lifted the cap away from her eyes and joined the rest on the boat, who were quietly snickering at her, making blood rush to her cheeks. She pulled the cap tighter down her head to shield her face. 

As they sped away from the harbor she leaned against the railing to get a better view of the lakeside. Soos practically bounced next to her. "What do you think, 'Windy'?"

"Huh?" She said confused, but then remembered that she was wearing Stanley's hat. She looked up quickly and spied what Grunkle Stan had stitched on his hat and smirked, "It's just as I remembered it, 'Sus'. I never want to leave Gravity falls ever again."

Soos was beaming at her and he couldn't help but sling a meaty arm around her, "I'm glad… Gravity falls wasn't the same without you…"

She let slip a smile at the kind words. 

From the corner of her eye a red streak, in a plethora of blue, Wendy spotted something in the water that made her tense up. 

Sensing something wrong Soos asked, "Hey, Wendy, you okay?"

She attempted to duck behind the guard rail of the boat, but they were already coming in their direction, "Oh god, my family's here…"

**Author's Note:**

> It's still a work in progress, but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
